


Fraser's Secret (Fic and Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fraser has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser's Secret (Fic and Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Root

Fraser sat on Ray's couch in Ray apartment. Ray sat next to him and laughed at the people on tv.

Fraser stared down at his root beer bottle and let the cold glass chill his fingers. He missed his fur. Just thinking about his real form strengthen his resolve, he just wasn't sure how Ray would react, but he had kept the secret long enough.

Fraser stood up. 'Ray there is something I must show you.'

Ray's brow knit in confusion. 'Sure. Go for it.'

Fraser took a deep breath and pushed the button on his father's watch on his wrist. A tingling sensation traveled through his body as his true form was revealed. He was covered with black fur.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Holy crap! You're a wolfman!'

'Not exactly. I'm actually an alien, but I have been told that my features are lupine in nature.'

'Cool.' Ray's eyes went even wider. 'You abducted me when I was a kid!'

Fraser sighed. He had hoped to ease into this conversation. 'I was. I'm truly sorry, but as a pup I was horribly lonely and in need of a friend. When I saw how much you missed you parents I took you home.'

Ray patted the seat next to him and Fraser sat down. 

'Are you angry with me?'

'Nah. I know what it's like to need a friend. You still need one?'

Fraser thought about how much he missed Ray Vecchio's friendship.  
'I do.'

Ray grinned. 'Cool. I was hoping you'd say that.'

Fraser sat back and reveled in Ray's company. Even though Ray was pretending to be Ray Vecchio he was no replacement. Ray Kowalski's friendship would be something different, but just as welcome.

When Ray Vecchio returned, he just knew the Rays would be great friends.


End file.
